Last Night on Earth
Last Night on Earth is the twelfth episode of 3Below. Official Synopsis The royals celebrate their last day of school--and on Earth--with friends, but Zadra's arrival with revelations of betrayal shakes them to the core. Summary Plot Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Aja Tarron * Diego Luna as Krel Tarron * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Nick Frost as Stuart * Glenn Close as Mothership * Alon Abutbul as General Morando * Ike Amadi as Detective Scott * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Darin De Paul as Zeron Alpha * Cheryl Hines as Momblank * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Jonathan Hyde as Strickler * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott * J.B. Smoove as Phil * Fred Tatasciore as Señor Uhl * Lauren Tom as Mary Wang * Reginald VelJohnson as Jerry * Frank Welker as Luug * Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia * The events of this episode take place during the Trollhunters episode "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" (and by extension, along with "Bad Omen", "The Eternal Knight: Part 2"). * When Eli shouts "Yeah! Spectacular!" on top of Steve's shoulders, this particular clip uses recycled audio from "The Eternal Knight: Part 1", as Eli's voice is higher in pitch. * Aja and Krel finally learn about Varvatos's betrayal from Zadra in this episode. * Steve and Aja share their first kiss in this episode, but in Aja's human form. * The screening time of that Staja kiss (from when their lips first touch to when their lips stop touching and moves away) is approximately 24.5 seconds, making it more than twice as long as Jim and Claire's kiss in the Trollhunters episode "Homecoming" (~11.9 seconds), and longer than all of Jim and Claire's kissing scenes combined. This is lampshaded by Eli complaining whether they need to breathe as well as Steve almost passing out in the end (Aja doesn't need to breathe to stay alive). ** Granted, the rotating shots of Steve and Aja during their kiss show the moment in slow-motion. ** Goof: However, in the Trollhunters episode "The Eternal Knight: Part 1", Steve and Eli were shown to be impressed to Nomura, presumably right around the time when Steve shared a kiss with Aja. * Goof: When Jim makes his appearance by slicing a projected truck in half, he lands and briefly turns his head towards Aja and Krel. In "The Eternal Knight: Part 1", once Jim lands after making his dramatic entrance, he only stares straight ahead towards the Gumm-Gumm Army, and does not divert his attention elsewhere. * Goof: Steve and Eli were shown wearing their Creepslayerz clothes in this episodes while in "Bad Omen" and "The Eternal Knight" they are shown wearing regular clothes. They most likely changed their attires because their Creepslayerz clothes were covered in goblin remains. * Goof: Before the Battle of the Bands, Krel was shown to be unable to lift the electrical piano, and wanted Aja's help in it. However, the piano is seen nowhere on the stage, perhaps Krel decided to change his mind in the last minute. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3 Below Episodes Category:Part 1 3 Below Episodes